prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/William Regal, Lance Storm,
Jack Swagger April 02, 2010 Five days after winning the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania XXVI, Jack Swagger cashed in his championship opportunity on SmackDown by defeating Chris Jericho while he was still reeling from a Spear from Edge just moments before. Jack Swagger Jan. 13, 2009 - April 26, 2009 After breaking into the Land of the Extreme with an impressive undefeated record, "The All-American American" Jack Swagger defeated Matt Hardy to win his title. William Regal & Lance Storm Jan. 6, 2003 - Jan. 19, 2003 Lance Storm & William Regal challenged Booker T & Goldust for the World Tag Team Championship on an edition of Raw. Thanks to the use of his trusty brass knuckles, William Regal laid out Booker T and Goldust. Lance Storm made the cover as Chief Morley made the three count as he ran in to sub for an injured referee. William Regal & Lance Storm Jan. 20, 2003 - March 24, 2003 During an edition of Raw, Lance Storm & William Regal ambushed The Dudleys and put Bubba Ray through a table. Chief Morley immediately called for a match, and William Regal made the pin for the 1-2-3. The easy win gave Regal his second Tag Team Championship in WWE and Storm his third. After suffering an injury, Storm & Regal had to be stripped of the titles, but Chief Morley simply replaced Regal with himself and made himself and Storm the new World Tag Team Champions. Lance Storm & Chief Morley March 24, 2003 - March 31, 2003 After William Regal suffered a an injury, Chief Morely had to strip Regal and Lance Storm of the World Tag Team Championship. Morley replaced Regal with himself to form the new World Tag Team Champions, Lance Storm & Chief Morley. Eugene & William Regal Nov. 15, 2004 - Jan. 16, 2005 William Regal & Eugene appeared to have defeated La Resistance in Regal's home country of England, but Eric Bischoff restarted the match and La Resistance came away winners. But when Maven was General Manager for a night, the night after Survivor Series, he ordered a match between La Resistance and Regal & Eugene. Eugene was able to emulate one of his favorite Superstars, The Rock, and hit the People's Elbow for the win. The exuberant Eugene and Regal celebrated in the ring with some youngsters much like another of Eugene's favorites, Hall of Famer Junkyard Dog. Tajiri & William Regal Feb. 7, 2005 - May 1, 2005 William Regal and Eugene lost the World Tag Team Championship to La Resistance at a non-televised live event on Jan. 16. Unfortunately for Eugene, he was injured in the days leading up to the championship match, leaving him unable to participate in the bout. An upset Regal used his rematch clause to take on La Resistance on Feb. 7. With Eugene still nursing an injured leg, Regal chose Tajiri as his tag team partner. With his home country behind him in Japan, Tajiri rose to the occasion. Both Regal and Tajiri left Japan as World Tag Team Champions. Christian & Lance Storm July 21, 2002 - Sept. 23, 2002 Edge and Hollywood Hogan went into Vengeance as the World Tag Team Champions. Christian, Edge's brother and former long-time tag team partner, paired up with Lance Storm to challenge for the titles. It appeared as though Hogan and Edge had things well in hand, but then Test came out and landed the a big boot on Edge. Edge was able to survive, but then Chris Jericho came out and nailed Edge with one of the belts, allowing Storm to get the pin. The World Tag Team Championship was Storm's first and Christian's eighth. Lance Storm July 23, 2001 - Aug. 19, 2001 The Intercontinental Championship quickly became a large focus of the WCW/ECW invasion of WWE. The WCW/ECW Alliance was coming off an impressive showing at the Invasion pay-per-view and Lance Storm looked to keep their momentum going against Albert. But Albert got off to a quick start and was dominating the entire match. Alliance member Mike Awesome came down to make the save for Storm. X-Pac followed, though and cut him off. Albert became distracted while this was going on, and Storm was able to score the pin, giving him the Intercontinental Championship. William Regal Jan. 20, 2002 - March 17, 2002 William Regal gained the Intercontinental Championship by defeating Edge at the Royal Rumble. Edge seemed to have everything in hand in this match. He had Regal lined up for the spear, but at the last second, Regal pulled the referee in front of him. With the referee knocked out, Regal went for his brass knucks and knocked out Edge, allowing him to get the pin. William Regal November 10, 2008 - January 19, 2009 In front of all his countrymen in Manchester, England, William Regal became the new Intercontinental Champion by defeating Santino Marella in quick and decisive fashion. William Regal Oct. 16, 2000 - Dec. 2, 2000 William Regal became just the second European to capture the European Championship when he defeated Al Snow in October 2000. The proud champion held the title until December when he lost it to Crash Holly in Sheffield, England, marking just the third time the European Championship changed hands in Europe. William Regal Dec. 4, 2000 - Jan. 22, 2001 After losing the European Championship to Crash Holly on Dec. 2, William Regal gained his revenge just two days later when he defeated Holly, winning back the championship. William Regal March 21, 2002 - April 8, 2002 When William Regal challenged Diamond Dallas Page for the European Championship on an April 2002 edition of SmackDown!, it had been over a year since he last held the title. Regal, however, quickly regained his championship form and defeated the former WCW Champion for title. It was Regal's third reign as European Champion, but not his last. William Regal May 6, 2002 - July 8, 2002 William Regal's fourth-and-final reign as European Champion started in May 2002 when he defeated Spike Dudley on Monday Night RAW. Two months later, Regal lost the European Championship to Jeff Hardy. Category:Blog posts